Sehun! (squel)
by deushiikyungie
Summary: [Hunkai Luv Challenge][squel!]"Sialan kau. Aku tampan dan tidak cadel, dasar cadel!"/"Aku cadel tapi aku tampan, tinggi, putih dan banyak yang menyukaiku."/skak!/just hunkai oneshoot.. berminat? Silahkan rnr...
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ringan Sehun dan Kai for [HUNKAI LUV CHALLENGE]

Sebenarnya Cerita selingan ff yg lain karena stuck dan wb*nangis*

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

"…."

"Sehuunn…"

"…."

"Yah! Cadel jelek, apa kau mati, eoh?"

kai berteriak dari bawah pohon, menatap kesal pemuda dengan kulit putih yang tengah tiduran diatas dahan pohon. Headphone putih menutup telinganya, mungkin karena itu yang membuat pemuda itu tidak mendengar teriakan pemuda dengan kulit tan di bawah sana.

Tak ada pergerakkan, dan akhirnya Kai pun mengambil beberapa kerikil dan mulai melemparnya ke tubuh Sehun.

Tuk

Tukk

Buakh!

"Awwh, yah! Hitam, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membangunkanmu, putri tidur. Cepat turun!"

"Ckh, siapa yang panggil putri tidur, eoh?"

Sehun menggerutu kesal dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk turun. Tapi melihat tanah yang tak rata di bawah sana, membuat ia sedikit berpikir. Tapi Kai yang melihat Sehun yang tidak turun-turun dan malah terlihat seperti menunggu-berpikir-, ia pun kembali melempari pemuda tampan itu lagi.

"Kai, cukup! Kau pikir aku apa eoh? Berhenti melempari ku!"

"Kau monyet jelek! Kenapa lama sekali turunnya? Cepat turun Sehun!"

"Bagaimana aku mau turun, minggirlah sedikit sanah,"

"Kenapa aku harus minggir? Kau bisa melompat ke sana atau di sana,"

"Kau buta atau kau ingin aku patah kaki, eoh? Kau tak lihat tanah di sana lembek, dan di situ tidak rata? Cepat minggir, aku akan melompat ke tempat mu berdiri,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Kai,"

"Tidak. Cepatlah, lompat saja apa susahnya sih,"

"Kai,"

"…"

Sehun diam. Berpikir lagi kea rah mana ia akan melompat. Tapi tetap saja tanah yang aman untuknya berpijak adalah di mana pemuda tan itu sekarang berdiri. Tanah keras dan kering yang dekat dengan jalanan dan ada rumputnya juga. Jika pun terjatuh, tak terlalu sakit.

Tak ada waktu lagi, ia pun memilih melompat tepat di samping Kai, namun malah menimpa tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Brukh!

"Awwh, yah! Yak, Sehun?! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau melompat ke tubuh ku, jelek?!"

"Ugh, kau sudah aku suruh menyingkir. Hitam. Dan berhenti mengataiku jelek. Kau yang jelek, hitam,"

"Aahh, Sehun! Kau menyebalkan!"

Setalah menyingkirkan tubuh tinggi dari tubuhnya, Kai kembali berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sehun pun juga berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil headphonenya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Sudah, cepatlah. Semua sudah menunggu mu,"

"Ckh, kenapa cepat sekali? Aku masih ingin di sini."

Kai menatap jengkel pemuda tampan itu. yah, tampan, Kai menggakuinya tapi tetap saja ia yang paling tampan-menurutnya-. Kai mendekati tubuh Sehun dan menyentil kening putih itu, menimbulkan ringisan dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Yah,, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!"

"Kau bodoh. Ayo pulang!"

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak pada ku? Suara mu jelek,"

"Kau pikir suara mu bagus? Suara mu itu yang paling jelek, tuan Oh."

Sehun tak membalas ucapan Kai, ia malah melangkah pergi. Mengacuhkan Kai yang menatapnya jengkel. "Yah! Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Kau yang bilang tadi kita harus pulang,"

"Ckh, tunggu aku!"

"Tidak."

"Jangan cepat-cepat Sehun!"

"Kau pendek, jalan mu lambat,"

"Kau, tiang listrik."

"Aku tampan,"

"Tidak, kau jelek,"

"Kau mengatai dirimu sendiri,"

"Sialan kau. Aku tampan dan tidak cadel, dasar cadel,"

"Aku cadel, tapi aku tampan, tinggi, putih dan banyak yang menyukaiku."

Skak!

Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan datar Sehun.

Iya sih, Sehun itu tampan, tinggi dan putih. Berbeda dengannya.

Ya, berbeda. Tapi, ada satu yang sama diantara mereka.

Sama. Dan tak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, jadi?

"Ya ya ya yaa…. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik dan,

Cup.

Deg!

Mengecup singkat bibir tebal pemuda manis di hadapannya yang tertegun dengan tindakan singkat pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Sehun…"

"Sudah, ayo pulang. Semua sudah menunggu kita."

.

.

.

"Ne! kajja!"

.

.

.

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

End.

Hum?

Apa ini? Entahlah,,,,

Hanya sepintas terlintas di kepala saya. eerr, lebih kurang setengah jam.. yah

Aneh? Udah lah..

Silahkan mau review… monggo…

By!


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun dan Kai for HunKai Luv Challenge [squel dari Sehun!]

Cerita selingan… dari ff yang lain sebenarnya..

Enjoy gk enjoy

Baca ajalah dulu….

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluaga Oh, sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Tak hanya keluarga Oh, tapi juga keluarga Kim. Hanya anggota keluarga saja.

Acara hari ini hanyalah sekedar minum teh biasa atau bisa dibilang pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perayaan kedua perusahaan milik kedua keluarga itu yang sukses menjalankan bisnis mereka.

Hal biasa, namun menjadi tak biasa karena hari itu putra tertua keluarga Oh, Oh Luhan akan melamar sang kekasih, Kim Minseok sepupu jauh Kai yang tinggal bersama kaluarga Kai sejak 3 tahun belakang, karena kedua orang tua Minseok sudah meninggal akibat perampokan di rumah mereka saat di Jepang. Jadilah Minseok tinggal bersama kaluarga Kim di Korea hingga sekarang.

Kim Minseok yang cantik yang menjadi ibu kedua bagi Kai tapi pemuda itu benci jika sang 'ibu' akan menikah dengan si Luhan yang tampan tapi menyebalkan. Amat menyebalkan hingga Sehun yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan pemuda tan manis itu.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun dan Kai tengah menikmati jus jeruk di tepi kolam berbentuk bundar di halaman belakang. Mereka duduk berduaan sambil memainkan kaki-kaki mereka di dalam air setelah acara makan siang bersama keluarga mereka. Tentunya juga setelah acara lamaran yang di lakukan Luhan dan Minseok yang membuat Kai mendengus dan mencibir kesal pada si Luhan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ckh, seharusnya 'ibu' tidak menerima lamaran ikan koi gigi besar itu. Nanti siapa lagi yang membuatkan aku kimchi dan bakpau jeruk? Pada siapa lagi aku akan bermanja-manja selain umma? Gerutuan Kai selama prosesi lamaran. Membuat Sehun yang berada di sampingnya menatap pemuda itu datar.

Kai memainkan gelasnya yang masih berisi namun tiba-tiba raib membuat ia menatap ke samping, tepatnya pada Luhan yang menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

"Yah! Luhan jelek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Minum jus, kau pikir minum apa, hah?"

"Tapi itu milik ku! Kembalikan!"

"Sudah habis. Nih,"

"Yah! Bukan gelasnya,"

"Sudah habis, hitam."

"Noooonaaa! Luhan jelek menghabiskan jeruk ku!"

Kai langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju Minseok yang tengah membawa nampan dengan cookie di atasnya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatap datar tingkah Kai yang langsung bergelayut manja pada sang 'ibu'.

"Yah Kai, jangan berteriak sepeti itu. Ada apa sih?"

"Luhan mencuri jeruk ku!"

Plak!

"Yah, kenapa noona memukulku?"

"Panggil dia hyung, sopan lah Kai,"

"Tapi ikan lohan itu yang duluan tidak sopan pada ku…dia menghabiskan jus jeruk ku.."

"Haah… Kai, di atas meja masih ada. Kau bisa menuangkannya lagi ke dalam gelasmu."

"Tapii… ugh,"

"Sudah. Duduk lagi sana, Sehun kesepian tuh,"

Yah. Sehun kesepian karena Luhan pergi ke tempat Minseok yang meletakkan cookies di atas meja di samping taman dan memeluk tubuh mungil wanita manis itu. Sehun hanya memutar matanya bosan saat melihat Kai memajukan bibir tebalnya kesal, berjalan ke arahnya dan kembali mendudukkan bokong berisi itu di dekatnya.

Lucu sih, tapi aneh juga kalau sering dilihat oleh mata indah Sehun.

Ah, entahlah.

"Kau jelek seperti itu,"

"Kau yang jelek Sehun. Ikan lohan yang paling jelek."

"Kau mengatai dua orang tampan jelek. Kau tak merasa kau lah yang paling jelek, eoh?"

Buagh!

"Yah! Kenapa kau menyebalakan Oh Sehun Cadeeell!"

Kai dengan kejam memukul bahu Sehun dengan sepatunya. Yang di pukul hanya bisa meringis sakit.

"BIsa tidak kau tidak memukulku, hum?"

"Cih, mulut mu itu yang membuatku selalu memukulmu, Sehun!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, sensitive sekali sih. Uggh… sakiit.."

Sehun mengusap-usap bahunya yang sepertinya akan memar jika tidak segera di obati. Pukulan Kai keras sekali. Rasa-rasanya ada tulangnya yang retak. Ugh.

Kedua mata bulat coklat itu hanya menatap polos Sehun yang masih mengusap bahunya. Kai sedikit iba. Apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya ya?

Perlahan jemari itu terangkat dan memegang jemari Sehun lalu menurunkan tangan itu. kemudian jemari lentiknya mengusap-usap pelan bahu bidang itu. dengan teliti dan sedikit pijatan, Kai melakukannya dengan lembut. Sehun hanya bisa tertegun melihat tindakan pemuda di depannya itu.

Ia merasa senang. Ah tentu saja.

Sehun kesal karena di pukul, tapi hanya sekejap karena kesal itu tergantikan dengan senyuman tipis di bibir tipis miliknya.

Kedua mata tajamnya dapat menatap lebih jelas raut wajah manis Kai yang terlihat polos dan ada rasa bersalah di wajah itu. wajah tegas namun terlihat lembut bersamaan. Mata bulat yang selalu membuat ia susah berpaling terlebih biibr tebal menggoda itu.

Uggh. Sehun boleh cicip gak?

"Kai,"

"hummm.. sakitkah?"

"Sudah tidak,"

"Benarkah? Ugh, aku rasa tadi aku memukulmu sangat keras, hebat sekali kalau sudah tidak sakit."

"Kau ingin aku sakit?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak"

Diam. Sehun tak membalas ucapan Kai. Ia hanya menatap netra coklat indah Kai yang juga balik menatapnya, bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum.

"Kai,"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin aku melamar mu, secara romantis atau ekstrim?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab,"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan,"

"Bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh, Sehun. Aku tak mengerti ap-"

"Aku bilang, kau ingin aku melamar mu seperti Luhan hyung atau secara ekstrim? Seperti menyelamatkan mu dari harimau?"

"Oh. Apa kau ingin melamarku? Tapi aku tidak mau di lamar oleh mu,"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau mau atau tidak di lamar oleh ku. Aku bilang kau ingin aku melamar mu, dengan cara apa? Romantis atau ekstrim?"

"Pertanyaan mu aneh. Aku tidak mengerti,"

Sehun gemas. Sungguh. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini bodoh, idiot atau tulalit? Atau pura-pura tuli?

"Jawab saja. Romantis atau ekstrim?"

"Uh, aah.. kalau kau mau melamar yah, yang bagus yaah.. yang romantis lah. Kalau ekstrim, kalau di gigit harimau, bukannya bahagia malah nangis-nangis akhirnya,"

"Begitukah?"

"Uh. Ya? Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Sehun, kau aneh,"

"Kau yang aneh,"

"Kau,"

"Kau,"

"Sehun!"

Ah, itu bukan suara Kai tapi Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya di bawah pohon bersama Minseok di sampingnya. Terlihat manis duduk di akar pohon dan bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau lama sekali,"

"Yah-!"

"Lama apanya?"

Kai memotong ucapan Sehun dengan berdiri dan berjalan menuju Luhan dan Minseok yang tersenyum manis padanya. Membuat Kai bingung. Tapi belum satu langkah, tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Jangan pergi,"

"Uh? Kenapa?"

"Duduklah lagi,"

Kai kembali duduk. Menatap Sehun heran dan bingung. Ada dengan kekasih putihnya ini?

"Ada apa?"

"Urmm.. itu…"

Si pemuda tampan terlihat sulit menggungkapkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Sedangkan pemuda tan manis itu, hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan di katakan pemuda putih itu.

Lumayan lama hingga akhirnya Sehun menghela nafasnya, perlahan ia menggenggam jemari Kai. Masih terdiam saat iris hitamnya berserobok dengan iris coklat Kai.

"Kai,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tau kan aku mencintaimu?"

"Ya. Tentu saja Sehun. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Kau mau jadi kekasih ku, aku merasa senang. Padahal kau tidak terlihat cantik dan putih,"

Plak!

"Kau pikir aku gadis? Sehun! Kau menyebal-"

"Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu melebihi apapun, aku mencintaimu dengan sangat. Aku- aku menginginkanmu…"

"Ung?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Yah, walau kau memang sudah menjadi kekasih ku, tapi aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Kai, aku tau ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi…"

"Sehun.."

"Tapi aku ingin mengikatmu sama seperti Luhan hyung yang mengikat Minseok noona menjadi tunangannya. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi…"

"Sehun.. ak- aku…"

"Mau kah kau menjadi tunanganku? Pendamping hidupku? Selamanya? Kau dan aku tau kedua orang tua kita sudah merestui kita untuk bersama. Tapi aku- aku ingin menegaskan hubungan kita, Kai. Aku ingin berkomitmen dengan mu,"

Diam. Kai terdiam mendengar semua kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut tipis pemuda tampan di depannya. Pemuda yang pertama kali membuatnya jungkir balik dengan perasaan yang di sebut cinta karena, jujur Kai membenci Sehun dan tak menyukai pemuda itu awalnya. Tapi saat Sehun menyentuhnya dengan kata cinta dan perhatian lembut yang sangat amat berbeda saat pertama kali ia mengenal pemuda itu. Kai sudah jatuh. Jatuh dalam pesona dan perangkap Sehun.

Ia mencintai Sehun.

Sangat.

Dan sekarang pemuda itu memintanya untuk berkomitmen dengannya?

Dia yang biasa-biasa saja? Dia yang pendek? Hitam? Jelek? Ah, abaikan kalimat ini!

Yang jelas si Oh Sehun mencintainya. Si cadel ingin menjadi pemdamping hidupnya, pasangannya. Hidup bersamanya…

Siapa yang bisa menolak?

"Ya. Tentu saja, Sehun. Tentu saja aku mau hidup bersama mu, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Ya.. tentu saja,"

"Kau terlihat ragu,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ragu. Aku sungguh menerima mu menjadi pasanganku, Sehun."

Diam. Mereka terdiam lagi.

Aah… romantis, bisik Minseok dengan mata berbinar melihat sejoli berbeda warna kulit itu. Luhan di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum konyol dan bersiap-siap meneriaki Sehun dan Kai.

Wajah kedua pemuda itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Perlahan demi perlahan kedua bibir itu pun saling menyen-

"Cie cie cie cieee….. yang dilamar.. ciee! Hoy! Jangan lupa di sini ada orang yang baru saja tunangan!"

Suara cempreng Luhan sukses merusak moment romantis Sehun-Kai. Mereka berdua sontak menatap Luhan yang tertawa girang melihat wajah konyol adik dan adik-calon- iparnya itu. sedangkan Miseok hanya terkekeh geli. "Kalian romantis sekali.." serunya.

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan sedangkan Kai, menuduk malu. Ia malu…

Ugh. tunggu. Romantis? Ah, mungkinkah?

Tadi, beberapa saat yang lalu ia meminta Kai memilih cara melamar romantis atau ekstrim, dan ia memilih romantis…

Dan sekarang? Aah, apa ini yang di sebut romantis? Aahh… benarkah? Benarkah Sehun sedang melamarnya secara romantis?

Aaaaah…. Ibuuuuuuu! Kai maluu/

"Kau benar-benar manis kalau seperti ini, Kai."

"Uh, Sehun. Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Kai. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Angkatlah wajahmu, Kau menerima ku kan?"

"Hm. Tentu saja! Sehun…"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau sudah jadi milik ku,"

Aaaaa…. Ibuuuuu…..! bolehkah Kai berteriak sekarang? Sungguh, Kai tidak menyangka Sehun cadel akan melamarnya romantis seperti ini..

Dan lihat lihat lihat, Sehun tersenyum manis.. aah, ibuu… tampannya~

"Ugh, Sehun… ya ya ya yaaaaa.. aku jadi milik mu, tuan Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

Cut!

End dengan tidak elitnya karena idenya di tiup Sehun/?

Haahahahaha… makin aneh niiih, duh!

Terserah mau bilang ini apaan. Ini chapter atau tulian terakhir saya sebelum hiatus. Bener-bener hiatus… tapi gk lama kok. Ahh tau ah.

Saya mau uas nih. Doa-in biar lancar dan dapat ujian nya ya… :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca , review, favorit dan follow ff ini… ^^ gk nyangka loh ._./

Ceritanya aneh emang, hanya terlintas dan langsung aja saya ketik dan… jadilah begini.

Dah.

Sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan… saya menghilang dulu bareng aa kyungcoo…

Terima kasih dan maaf kalau ada salah saya nya… u_u

By ^^


End file.
